


A gentle connection

by Shadowtoons



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, bendy and the horror machine
Genre: F/M, Horror AU, I hope you are happy Pyro-, NSFW, Porn Without Plot, bendy and the horror machine - Freeform, evil and good, lol I am one too, soft, you big sinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:42:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24973294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowtoons/pseuds/Shadowtoons
Summary: Emily Inkwell (c) @Pyro_VRSeth Williams/AU (c) ShadowToons
Relationships: bendy / emily, horror bendy / emily, seth / emily, seth williams/ Emily inkwell
Kudos: 2





	A gentle connection

**Author's Note:**

> Emily Inkwell (c) @Pyro_VR  
> Seth Williams/AU (c) ShadowToons

Reckless day, and another escape of an victim. Seth being upset of this, been the tenth time this month someone escaped and boy he was frustrated about it everyone in the studio knows how mad he was. Walking toward his station to be alone, but of course these times always be approached by a certain character that seem to never mind his anger. More like knew how to calm him down, that character was by the name Emily Inkwell. She was the secondary character came out perfectly than the others, without feeding a soul from a mortal being, and able to eat normally than the rest.

Seth slouching on his chair, to feel someone hugging him looked over to see the female, small tch sound came out of the demon leader. "Always find a way in, huh?" hearing a small giggle from her. "I always do, you are the one who shown me the secrets of the studio." hummed of that, he did shown her couldn't help to chuckle of it. "Always filled with surprises, darlin'.~" smirked for the demon male to pull her over only to tickle her. Somehow in ways his anger leaves whenever she appears, either that Seth has a soft spot for her. Unlikely to have toward anyone else, guess it's different with her from anyone. If he remembered clearly how he met her, sure he would mess with her, pick on her, and other kinds. Slowly developed a caring feeling toward her, so his courage he end up asking her for a relationship-

For that came to this present day where the two are in a happiest state, come to a surprise Seth never been this romantic to anyone else from the years. Much he did flirted, but never flirted more toward Emily that much, which he did stopped flirting with females and shown he had no interest to any female he approaches. Speaking of it, he became a loyal boyfriend than ever before. Onto the story here, Seth stopped giving his grin cheeky smile at her watches her to catch a breath of air, "You big bully!" Emily pouted of that, but getting a nuzzled from her evil entity boyfriend. "I beg a differ love, you should of known that was coming.~" for him to let her go she just sat there on his lap now. "Guess another escaped?"

"Yeah... Irritating, but least caught one of them. Not like anyone gonna believe the mortal." He told, and huffed. "Everyone just thinks this place just turns others crazy."

"But it doesn't."   
"Makes them sound crazy."

Emily thought of it, guess she can give him that part. "Anyways, anything knew for yourself?" Seth being curious. "Besides waiting, but been dressing Cherry up." Ah yes, his little cousin or known her adopted child. Couldn't say anything about it, last thing he wanted was a sad and angry Emily. Last time it happened and she wouldn't talk to him for a week- maybe more actually.. That was the worst thing to be in, and known better now. Do not know why he cared for her attention but it was something he wasn't used before hand. "That boy gonna end up becoming a teddy bear than a man." He know though his smaller cousin would be different than being the same like him and the others. Looked at the female now with pure of boredom now, he then purr softly thinking a moment. "You know, we've been dating for a long time. Now I am not one to mention things, but been thinking we can take our relationship to a level." Telling her, for a moment Emily seem confuse then again he would say things like this as hints. She thought a moment to understand, then a heavy blush appear on her face realizing what he is trying to say, "I am surprise you mention something like that, what made you mention something like that now?" 

Embarrassing for Seth he wasn't one mention anything follows sex, in fact he seem to keep it to himself because he wouldn't do it unless she brought it up. Knowing wouldn't happen unless he made the first move to her about it, hard to bring topics like it, just never used of something of it. Now thought be the right time only thinking was the wrong time he shook his head, "Never mind it Emily, was-- weird to mention it." Backing out of the subject he was gonna get her off but she stopped him, caught him in surprise. "Seth, there isn't nothing wrong mentioning about it. I am shock you will say it-" fiddled her singers a bit with the rosy red cheeks that were still there taking a deep breath now staring at her tall boyfriend. "I wanted to mention it for a while, but always thought you would never be interested in that stuff." admit it her feelings, for the demon male now to kiss her head. "I wouldn't be that strange to mention it never thought you'd be interested if we gonna be honest with each other." Now he admit his own feelings. Guess the big bad demon respected her spaces and comfort, and wouldn't dared to go far if she wasn't comfortable of things that would relate with sins. Then again, something Seth would be over powered if someone gives him it Emily some reason maybe like it?- All she knew she loved the other very much, holding the other face being an inch away from his with a soft smile. "I wouldn't mind it... Means we are committed... Right?"

Silence for a moment, committed? Maybe committed as in more than just a normal couple, couldn't help it to hold her close now. ".. Yeah." answering the question, for the two kissed now. Gentle and calmed, his tail stretched over to the door locking it so no one would bother the two, only to come back wrapping itself around the short female's leg, his hands start to roam her body, as he felt the small hands on his chest, then a purr came out the devil the sin that was getting was making him feel more stronger, but same time he wanted to give her much love-- his own greed to Emily, he wanted her to commit to him more than ever. Emily heart was racing at this moment of this, but she couldn't push it away loved the touch and gentle Seth was giving. Can feel the male slowly stripping her off her dress, as he let her taken his jacket, vest, and white shirt off. The two seem to be in heat, panting out hot air that was coming out of their mouths. Seth picked her up heading to his room that was in the back he shared with Emily. Laying the female cartoon down as he was between her legs with a smirk, "Didn't think my little angel be naughty.~" teasing the other, can see the shyness and embarrassment coming her. "D-Don't say things like that!" Couldn't help to laugh of her squeak of shy voice. He playfully had her underwear in his mouth to pull them down like that, would not thought he be the type to do things like that. Exposing her sex area to the devil, licking his lips and sharped teeth. "Look delicious, Emily. Maybe after this, can do it again.~"

Didn't give her a chance to say words, only a gasp as he licked between. Watched the female who was in heaven and nervousness, squirming a bit as she moaned softly trying not to be loud, odd to feel like this. Someone doing this, mostly Seth doing it. It was his first time too when you think about it, but guess demons sort of know what they are doing, his tongue went in more licking more, then sliding inside of her. Arching her back a little more who knew something like this can feel really good. Her hands held on his head panting, eyes would roll a bit, and would moan his name silently. Only for the female to have pull him off her seeing the confusion on his face, "Something wrong?" he asked her, only him be on his back confused looking down now seeing her between his legs. Couldn't help he blushed, "Be fair I do the same.~" Her tongue licked his shaft, as the demon shivered and like he was in heaven- much hate to say something relate with light skies, but how can someone not? Didn't really think it be this naughty, to the point the sin of lust was giving him more to feed on. Couldn't complain, can just feel the pleasure he was earning. 

Just before, he couldn't release just yet stopped her now Seth had her pinned down with her ass up. Did lean down to her, "May hurt hon.." softly spoke to her, she took a deep breath knew what the other was gonna do. Her hand cling tightly on the bed covers, can feel the rode going inside her folds. Tears did form, but Seth made sure he was gentle as possible, licking her tears away giving a small hum and purr to help her calm down. Stopping here and there so wouldn't hurt so much, once he was inside of the female. Waited until she was ready, took some time to see she nodded. Now he given a slow thrusts, who knew be this good-- He wasn't the one to be interested, maybe with Emily was different to him. His interest with her was more different than anyone else he tried connecting with, just failed in general to have a partner with. This one- 

This one was by far more different than the rest, he was willing to do anything to keep her happy, satisfy, most of all spoiled enough that he never done for anyone else in his whole life. Many years, this was the first time he given his deep love. Probably for Emily too, she was panting and clinging on the covers tightly when the other was now pacing more into her. Hoped enough no one doesn't know what they were doing, and know they done this. Covering her face by burying her self on the bed when the thrusts now grew more and more. The demon growled a bit, for him to flip their positions took Emily in a surprise and squeak. She was on top of him now, and the other being on the bottom. "Can't have you hiding hon.~" Sits up and peck her lips, that cheeky bastard! Emily moaned out when he was back inside of her, this time she couldn't keep her sounds down when the other will be rough and fast. Same time, was lovely something both wanted more for each other. Seth hands held onto her hips when his pushed up into her making the female yelp and scream more. So much now keeping a low profile what they were doing, now everyone knew the two just mated. She leaned forward now staring at Seth, as the two panted. Neither one broke contact and ready to burst. His tail kept her in place from moving. She cling on his shoulders and digging her nails into his inky flesh. Not that he minded, liked how the pain rush through him with pleasure, can tell as well he is doing a great job.

"SETH!!!" She moaned out, knowing that was the cue.  
"I-I am almost--urgh.. There too, Emily.~" he told her. 

Realize something, if he released inside she probably carried a child. Knowing he isn't ready yet for that, so he had pulled out so wouldn't happened. That part the two will discuss in later future. The two panted heavily though, and now tired. Emily looked up at the male devil who look in return. "Well-- wasn't all bad, huh?" he smiled weakly at her, seeing he earned a smile from the small female in return. He notice though she fallen asleep.

Must of warned her more than himself, pulling her to the pillows and covering the both of them. He still had some energy left, which still odd enough to have. Probably the Lust sin given him that energy to be awaken still, but didn't leave her side. Maybe just maybe--

His energy was more toward Emily than feeding off of souls.  
Was he now being connected with her, now wondered him if his lack of focus is more toward her than anything else.

One day he'll figure it out soon. 


End file.
